My coversations with Pegasus
by RaverNeko
Summary: These were written when I was completely bored out of my mind, so watch the insanity fly!
1. Why I should Never Talk to Pegasus

Why you should never let me talk to Pegasus   
Zora is sitting across the table from Pegasus in his mansion dealy. Let's listen in.  
  
Zora: so...you "invented" Duel Monsters?  
  
Pegasus: That's right. Now go away. I'm busy.  
  
Zora: How come?  
  
Pegasus: because I am a successful business man and a multi-millionaire.  
  
Zora: ...How come?  
  
Pegasus; I invented a very popular game. Now leave.  
  
Zora. oh...OK. *stands up*  
  
Pegasus: So...you'll leave now?  
  
Zora: Of course...not *sits down*  
  
Pegasus: Just my kind of luck...  
  
Zora: Like how you got your eye pecked out by little birdies...like this... *taps Pegasus multiple times on the nose* peck, peck, peck...  
  
Pegasus: What are you talking about?  
  
Zora: Well...you have a fake eye...and that's the only reason I can think of for getting one...  
  
Pegasus: oh...  
  
Zora: You're name's too long...  
  
Pegasus: What?  
  
Zora: I'll call you Peggy now, OK?  
  
Pegasus: NO! That's not OK!  
  
Zora: So, Peggy...  
  
Peggy: grr...  
  
Zora: hmm...Peggy, Peggy, Peggy!  
  
Peggy: *sighs, gives up* Are you insane?  
  
Zora: My lawers advise me not to answer that question.  
  
Peggy: You mean lawyers, right?  
  
Zora: I knew I spelt that wrong. Da...  
  
Peggy: Watch your mouth! This is a children's story after all...  
  
Zora: *flips Peggy off* fine...happy?  
  
Peggy: O.o  
  
Zora: Heh...  
  
Peggy: *takes a sip of wine*  
  
Zora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *knocks glass of red wine out of Peggy's hand and onto the white carpet*  
  
Peggy: What was that all about?!? That stain'll never come out!  
  
Zora: You shouldn't drink...it's bad for your health.  
  
Peggy: You ARE nuts!  
  
Zora: This coming from the guy who killed his wife then imprisoned poor, unsuspecting old folk in cards?  
  
Peggy: No...I...didn't kill her...  
  
Zora: *jumps up and points at Peggy* YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED HER! Fess up...I can smell lies...  
  
Peggy: NOOOOOO! *jumps out the window*  
  
Zora: ...oopsy...  
  
Peggy: ...*thud*...oooooh...*dies*  
  
Zora: ummm...bye! *poofs*  
  
THE END  
so...that's how I single-handedly drove Pegasus to suicide.   
  
This has been another great production brought to you from the corrupted mind of a 15-year old girl. hope you enjoyed! ...pick up that wrapper off the ground! I gotta live here, 'ya know! 


	2. ZoRaOh!

Now for another episode of...Zo-Ra-Oh!  
  
Actually...this is the first episode...probably last one, too...anyway...back on  
subject! Zora is sitting at Pegasus's desk. Pegasus is across from her. I know I killed  
Pegasus in the last one, but I have "author powers" here.  
  
Zora: I don't think you invented duel monsters.  
  
Pegasus: Technically no. I did a version of an ancient Egyptian game.  
  
Zora: ...anyway. You stole the idea from the Pokèmon card people. Didn't you?  
  
Pegasus: The wha...who?  
  
Zora: Po-kè-mon! You know, gotta catch 'em all? Nintendo? Pika?  
  
Pegasus: Wha...no! You are completely insane!  
  
Zora: *sighs* You know what I'm talking about, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: No! All i know is that you make me look almost completely sane!  
  
Zora: Don't play dumb with me! I know all...me...and my Millenium Shoelaces! *stands  
up dramatically*  
  
Pegasus: ...shoelaces?  
  
Zora: Yes! Now I have a funky spirit in my head!  
Pegasus: AHHHHHHHHHHH! * takes out magic marker and draws a panic button*   
  
Zora: that will do you know good! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Pegasus: ...you probably want my eye now, right?  
  
Zora: Now why would I want that thing? I don't know where it's been!  
  
Pegasus: *whispers to Zora* If you own all the Millenium Items, you can controll the  
world.  
  
Zora: *surprised* no...really?  
  
Pegasus: *nods*  
  
Zora: Really?  
  
Pegasus: Yep.  
Zora: You're lying.... really? No joke?  
  
Pegasus: Really and truely.  
  
Zora: So...can I like...have your eye...then?  
  
Pegasus: No!  
  
Zora: Fine...fine...  
  
Pegasus: ...you don't mean that...let's duel!  
  
Zora: That was odd...but...OK!  
  
later, in the dueling arena...  
  
Zora: So how do you play again?  
  
Pegasus: *falls over anime-style* *gets back up* nevermind...we'll skip it then.  
  
Zora: Well...I'm out of ideas already. Night folks! *poofs*  
  
Pegasus: *scratches his head* Now how'd she do that?  
  
THE END  
Zora: *reappears* WAIT! We've still got half a page left.  
  
Pegasus: ...OK...now what?  
  
Zora: We could...umm...just sit here...and...stare at the wall...  
  
Pegasus: ...alright...*stares at the wall*  
  
Zora: ...*waves hand in front of Pegasus's eyes* ...he's out...  
  
Pegasus: *continues staring*  
  
THE END  
(for real this time)  
  
This is why teachers should always give homework...stuff like this crawls out of boredom.  
  
This has been another great production brought to you from the corrupted mind of  
a 15-year old girl. hope you enjoyed! ...pick up that wrapper off the ground! I gotta  
live here, 'ya know! 


End file.
